


而秘密的下沉也不为人所知

by Foroxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroxy/pseuds/Foroxy
Summary: 总得有人来收埋秘密，而弗瑞确定这与交情无关。





	而秘密的下沉也不为人所知

> 当前项目编号 - STRK / 4556454E44454144494D5448454845524F  
当前项目名称 - E.D.I.T.H.  
当前访问记录 - 3230313930343137
> 
> Admin: 好……噢，好了——至少联接速度还不赖。可以定位我吗， Edith 。  
Proto IX: 是的，管理员。  
Admin: 设定管理员名为“Tony Stark”。我在哪里。  
Proto IX: 您位于42° 16' 11.3230'' N，73° 51' 25.4958'' W，纽约上州复仇者基地向西南980英尺处，“托尼”。  
Admin: 行。可以看到我面前几步的目标吗。  
Proto IX: 已收集信息：“Dummy”：斯塔克工业DUM-E系柔性机械臂原型机。请“托尼”确认锁定目标。  
Admin: 嗯，没错。  
Proto IX: 收到。锁定目标“Dummy”，截点确认完毕，即将发射截杀载具。首波攻击将在43秒后到达。  
Admin: 停下。  
Proto IX: 无人机#4552524F52已脱离发射舱。是否执行撤销协议，启动回收程序。  
Admin: 确认。  
Proto IX: 收到。——已执行。
> 
> \- 记录结束 -
> 
> 〇 附录0-529：……容性不佳，表征学习结果不理想。今天试验发现在手动操作环境下，当使用者位于 Edith 攻击目标周围，或目标为 SI 资产时， Edith 会绕过底层条款直接执行要求，未对使用者采取警告措施。说到底 Edith 作为斯塔克全球安全网络及电信网络后门调用系统，只能进行简单的自然语言交互引导，尚未具有 Jarvis 或 Friday 那样的智能。计划是这样的，我打算在系统内运行 Jocasta 协议，并修改底层规则使之适用于 Edith ——我是说，如果……还给我留了时间的话。下午我得继续穿梭机的收尾检验工作，另外停止录音， Friday 。
> 
> _以上为该文档全部内容_

“——操你的。弗瑞。”  
斯塔克当即摇晃地横着走了一步，用一句准确表达此刻感受的有力短句替代了他已经滑到嘴边的惊叫。他随后揉了把眉心然后站在那里看着不请自来的客人。  
前神盾局局长闻言向后一仰，将后颈也靠上椅背，在昏暗的房间中央仅剩的一只眼睛视线向下瞅着来人。“所以你就是这么教令嫒打招呼的，嗯？你给她起了什么名字来着，摩根？”  
“首先，这名字源于佩珀那个诡诞不经的叔叔，你要宣泄不满可以找他父辈投诉。”斯塔克绕过正对门口的展示台，走近了房间正中的白色方桌，隔着桌面与尼克对峙，“其次，不管目的为何，你最好别用孩子来威胁我。上上个月有位玩杂技的覆面女间谍这么干过，现在她位于曼哈顿精神病治疗中心，饮食起居受人照顾。”而后托尼露出那种往日在采访中接住刻薄提问时用以应对的标准笑容。“再次，私自闯入我实验室是否触犯堡垒准则，这点我先不追究，可现在还没到周四早八晚五的神盾局咨询时间。抱歉，但规矩就是规矩。”  
“事实上老板，” Friday 的声音应景地提示道，“现在正值八点零二分。”  
斯塔克一把摘掉护目镜，“哈？ Friday ，那是伦敦时间吗？”  
“您已经在操作间维持了 14 个小时的工作状态，且期间曾四次将晚餐日程向后推延 2 小时。腕表已检测到您心率加快、血糖下降，体现出明显的疲劳表征；为此，建议您酌情推后本次临时面谈。”  
托尼无奈地看了眼弗瑞，向着桌面上镭射投影出的原点伸出一根手指关闭了室内的虚拟投影，令纽约早晨的自然光照射进来。他忍住一个哈欠，望向窗外。“是的，现在我也检测到了。”  
“看到了？”弗瑞摊开双手。“不过有了你 AI 后面的那句话，我想她不会因为受神盾局入侵而被你捐给福利院了。”  
钢铁侠重新将目光转向这名不请自来的特工头子，把护目镜的左右两只眼镜脚啪地一声收起来。“中场休息倒免了，你还是快点把话交代完，否则接下来几个小时我都得梦到你那张臭脸。不过在那之前，我还有句话要问你——你是鬼魂吗？”  
“妈的。斯塔克，我可不能当没听到。你的全球监视系统和电信网络后台监控还在正常运转么，就算是内战那会儿我都没见过你消息闭塞至此。是巴顿对你这么说的？”弗瑞用独眼瞪着他，倾身向前将两手搁在桌面上。  
斯塔克耸了下左肩：“他向我剧透了今天有神盾的人要来找麻烦，谁料到是你。”  
“看来巴顿确实说过我‘死了’。”尼克指明，他的中指重重敲了两下桌子，“而我才帮他收拾完他在墨西哥黑帮闯祸留下的那堆烂摊子。就算他当真不知道自己的安全屋被我闯了空门，那些房间清洁费的账单也会寄到他的邮箱。”  
“得了，就当你销声匿迹的工作有够到位。”托尼按捺住眼睛上翻的冲动，“可你明明就被‘烁灭’了，至少所有人都是那么以为的，甚至还有二手证据保存在我们手里。 Friday 在事发两分钟内抢救下了神盾没能即刻销毁的一段上传到社交网站的目击视频，于是寡妇和班纳才凭借背景的广告牌找到了拍摄地，并在调取监控录像的同时意外获得了你的老古董呼叫机；你真该看看复仇者们和你酷爱胶衣的外星闺蜜观赏完那段影像的现场。所以这是某种意义上的_三叉戟总部事件_的翻版？还是说你有什么邪恶双胞胎兄弟或者一整批自己的克隆人？”  
弗瑞抬了下眉毛，假装对这几句口述的推断颇感兴趣。他哼了声。“你们费尽心思关注的是一名和我长得一样的替身。而他像那样在赶赴任务过程中化成灰，我深感遗憾，但此事也与我毫无干系。你和造成烁灭的罪魁祸首打过交道，这你最明白不过。”  
_放屁_。托尼没有直接深究这堆鬼话，显然当一名老特务打算跟人鬼扯时，质问只是另一种浪费人生的举动。不过他倒是把_滚蛋吧弗瑞_明明白白地写在了脸上。“但你确实借这个机会行了方便。还有，我怎么才能确定我面前的你不是另外个替死鬼？”钢铁侠说。  
“少来了斯塔克，我还能不知道你想表达什么吗。”前神盾局局长道。“就算你面对的只是个全息投影也无碍于接下来的情报交换。告诉我需求，然后拿走你所需要的援助。”  
“用鸟瞰的视野换了眼瞎耳聋的脚踏实地，你现在又能提供什么帮助？……”  
斯塔克这么说完，带着怒气沉默十余秒后又垂下视线，“你不该现在拿这个问题讨教我。”他随后在一片宁静的氛围中叹了口气，又朝着窗口跨出两步。弗瑞维持着他前倾的坐姿，没有发出一丝声响，那意味着他并不急于获取任何仓促之中给出的答复。特工的目光无声地跟随着钢铁侠，而直到屋内的气氛几近凝滞时托尼都没有开口。托尼在等待一声电话铃响，一记意料之外的叩门声，或者仅仅只是等着窗外的这阵微风停歇下来，好让那树叶摩梭彼此的细碎声音消散。但那些本该闯入他思绪的事物今日全数缺勤，而沉默最是难捱。  
“为一周后的行动，我需要电力保障，”斯塔克最终将这一句选作简短的回应，“用来保证我们踏上回到过去的旅程时握有双程票。”  
弗瑞盯着他的脸看了会儿。“你刚才的沉默不是这么告诉我的。”老特工直截了当地点出。  
“你知道吗，我在你登门造访前唯一的念头就是不留情面地拒绝你们神盾的援助。因为不需要。复仇者的人手是刚好足够完成任务的，时空穿梭装置即将完工，甚至在这座基地地下运作的独立清洁能源系统所供给的电能也完全可以负担所有复仇者往返的瞬时消耗，穿梭的过程对于这个世界来说同样该是悄无声息、太平无事的。五年前灭霸头颅落地没有挽回任何牺牲，而地球在不久的将来就能还治其人之身。”斯塔克大步向房间中心走来，把沾了些手汗的护目镜搁在桌上。“同时，队长他们也不支持将其他人的性命一齐投入到这项赌注当中，宁愿只靠自己。但我突然想到，_千万分之一_。**千万分之一**。现在我正经历的是一条被_巫师_精准推演出的时间线。”  
特工陈述：“14000605 之一。五年前娜塔莎向联合国专家小组递交的未备案行动总结中提到过 14000605 种可能。”他的语气中并未包括疑问。  
“正是那一千四百万分之一。你也可以将这视作一种心理暗示：无论是朗，还是我自己，都遭遇了过多的巧合，以及由巧合所引导的平滑发展。朗带来了量子隧道理论、时间机器和他的时光穿越经历作为实证，索尔最为清楚现实原石如何几经转手，星云是唯一能指引我们杀死灭霸、前往沃米尔星的外星友军，这就是他们被_巫师_谨慎地给予使命后扮演的角色。然而我们始终无法确认是什么使得自己所处的时空独立于千万种其他发展，向着未来延伸出一条足够所有人容身的窄路。这意味着恐怖的未知性。正因有了这些变数，仅仅‘_足够_’，是远远不够的。”说完这些，斯塔克缓慢地吸入一口气，然后拉开一张椅子坐下来。紧挨着护目镜的位置放置着一只厚实的铰链木盒，他瞥过一眼，又转开视线。  
“我倒乐意和这巫师当面谈谈，看看他是不是在试图摆布我招募的这些复仇者。当然我清楚，对成功率和危险性，你早已心里有数。”弗瑞说。“你的需求只是在最短时间内做到有备无患。”  
“但一定会有代价。倘若烁灭给巫师留了时间，他绝对要多花两分钟先说服你这顽固派。”斯塔克将手肘撑在桌面，手指搭了下眉角。“况且你说的仍不是全部。还记得你我在_安全屋_的农场里面对着一台拖拉机进行的那场对话吗。一场梦：_他们_死了，因我而死，而最糟的是我却_没有_。奥创从武装地球的防卫军变成了操纵钢铁军团协议的邪恶 AI ，复仇者们为协议分裂和彼此伤害，我以为我至少还拥有我的远见。然后泰坦人来了，预想中的对抗并不存在，只上演了一场无意义的挣扎。于是用马鬃悬着的利剑终于还是落了地。”他简述着那些萦绕于枕边的噩梦，“现在我有一个回到过去的理论，但克林特亲自上阵后证实了一点：在我们的世界已发生的这些都无法重来。他以为他拿到了一只来自过去的棒球手套，但五年后的现在，那个位置存在着另一只一模一样的手套；我们只是将人送去了一个以往的时间点，然而那毫无疑问不是我们的世界。这意味着即便走到了我们这步，五年前的浩劫依旧无法抹销。错误可以被更正，而失败只能被弥补；若无法做得比补足失败更多，那只能算得上对自我的心理慰藉。如今我们谈论的不仅是现在，也在探讨未来。”  
弗瑞微微点一下头，然后质疑：“听上去也像是曾经的神盾局致力于达到的境地。然而神盾试了，神盾也垮了，这可算不上什么秘密。那些规划尚为遥远且漫无止境，即便是对于一向喜欢把目光放得长远、枕戈待旦的斯塔克家来说。既然眼下复仇者所操盘的这个计划你认为值得一探，就算罗斯克扣应得的援助，为了讨回三十五亿人的现在，也有权索要更多，你倒不肯说。而所有未来的蓝图都基于一周之后的径情直遂，你却如此急于向我摊牌。我非拒绝共商这议题，但有一个必须得到解释的问题：‘为什么是现在？’”  
“呵，弗瑞。想一想五年前。”斯塔克手里操作着交互界面，翘了下嘴角，却没有在笑，“你心里当真没有答案吗？”  
尼克显然领会了其中的意思。他收回了摊在桌上的两手，转而抱起双臂坐正了。“身为顾问，你有权限阅读复仇者方案中‘紧急情况下打碎玻璃’那部分内容的全文。”  
“我清楚得很。”斯塔克低下头去，声音依旧平稳明晰，“我更清楚不幸落到一人身上的份量。但你们不可能总是找到机会去花大代价延续某个人的生命。烁灭的头十分钟，连神盾也没能付诸任何行动。”  
独眼特工哼声。“我没想和你辩这个。况且这就是为什么我得亲自会会你。神盾建立的初衷很纯粹：_保护_。无论其他人类还是钢铁侠，但凡值得便施援手。千百位无名特工为此悄无声息地带着秘密死在悬崖下、控制台边，还有时不时断电要什么没什么的地下诊所。先别说得好像我们要面对的就是个死局一样，堆人命也得堆得有价值。”  
斯塔克这次是真的放松地笑了一下，拿过面前的木盒把玩着：“你知道，罗德和班纳甚至已经拟好了一份行动失败的讲稿，他们预设的听众并非专家小组成员或华盛顿，而是除此以外的所有人。复仇者曾经不可一世，可现在我们被迫脚踏实地。我的辞典里并没有悲观主义的词条，而这仅仅是未雨绸缪。”  
“所以，有任何成型计划么？”前神盾局局长呼出一口气，目光上抬，“按我预想，你们在预谋的这一未授权行动事后需要被合法化，并且亟需可信的后备人手提供援助，甚至在极端失控情况下直接接手你们的临时方案。此外需要加速烁灭后重建工程，和外星文明建立更稳定的外交关系，在提防恶性犯罪抬头的同时，将更多的注意力放到地外潜伏着的危机上。若有复仇者倒下，对其家人和民众的安抚和引导不可或缺，警惕负面影响，这其中既包含市民的情绪波动，也可能有阴谋伺机反扑。总之，你需要的帮助远远超过一座百兆瓦量级的发电站，这其中还很可能包含了一些没有被直白表述的个人请求。终于准备好一次挥霍尽神盾对斯塔克家欠下的人情了吗，未来学家？”  
托尼撇嘴，“算上老爹那份，我看我自己是花不完了。”他瞥一眼桌上从家中带过来的相框。一张位于大厦底楼 SI 标志前的合影。  
“那令爱？”  
“就当帮我个忙，特工先生：你的神盾最好离摩根要多远有多远。”钢铁侠做了个礼让的手势，“ Friday 正在把我此前临时编写的后备计划传输到你开来的那台 Surburban 里锁着的终端上。在解惑时间之前，我还想给你看件东西。”  
斯塔克把手中木盒的翻盖向上打开，随后转过半圈将盒子朝向弗瑞，推至桌面的中央。“我现在看到的这玩意是什么？”尼克抬头迅速地扫了他一眼。  
“眼镜。”钢铁侠隆重地用一个词介绍道。  
“不只是眼镜。”弗瑞确凿得就像是在谈论洋基队的 MLB 战报。  
斯塔克晃了下脑袋，挑起眉梢。“那是一个很合理的猜测。我想但凡有机会，你必定会使出全力试图证实你的想法。而一旦你有这个打算，不管是九头蛇还是克里人，没人能迫使你收手。”  
“所以？”弗瑞摊开手。  
“所以现在，我想把它借给你研究。”托尼收拢了手指，将身体微微倾向椅背。  
弗瑞的视线在斯塔克工业前 CEO 和眼镜盒之间来回逡巡：“你在计划什么？”  
斯塔克猜对方必然心生疑惑，不过面前这名特工看起来依旧是一如既往的笃定。他直视着对方的独眼，而后道：“以前维系斯塔克工业的军火生意时，我认识了这么一些人：他们放弃资金流动的收益，还愿意付银行千分之七的年息将其家当存入阿尔卑斯山下的金属门后不见天日。你知道这是为什么。”  
“所以你支付了你的一个秘密，”尼克看着那副眼镜，它样式古朴，纤细的黑色镜框包裹住镜片，不存在任何给人留下遐想余地的机关，“来换取神盾的最高级别密保措施。”  
“前赴其他世界线期间，复仇者人力全部投入到穿梭中，我无法确保基地和自家宅邸是安全的。复联基地是一个很大的目标，但一个幽灵——没有傻瓜会将一个沉睡在公墓里的人和钢铁侠的秘密联系在一起。”斯塔克合拢双掌将十指搭在一块儿。“另外我想你已经对这个_秘密_有所猜测了。直到我们回收宝石、打完响指让一切复原之前，你都有机会去证实它。”  
“要是你没能回来？”弗瑞的表情并没有显露出一丝波澜。但他的语气甚至是郑重的。  
斯塔克摆手。“销毁它。”

驱车经过当地的社区大学再向前四个街区驶入右方辅路，一家人工洗车屋孤零零地矗在道路的末端。左右两条流水线均有车辆正在清洗，一条带上有两人在车身侧边，另两人站在车头，给表面擦抹清洁剂，等车辆缓慢挪动到更前方位置时，车头两人便行至车侧，余下二人则开始车尾的清洁工作。弗瑞再向前开了一段直到SUV上了传送带，才挂上空档，拿起副驾驶座上的衣物走出车门。  
“标准清洗？先生。”一名身着工作服的洗车工迎上来。  
弗瑞从口袋里掏出手机，看了眼屏幕后又关闭了显示。“全套的。”他要求道。一旁叼烟的车主闻声有些奇怪地抬头看了他们一眼，尼克不动声色地向后踏了半步，用垂下的外套遮住车身上的弹孔。店员勤快地应道：“白金档服务45美元，穿过左边的小路往前，在便利店收银台付款。”  
他点一下头就越过洗车员往小道走过去。便利店内部的冷气窜过打开的玻璃门向外冒着，弗瑞快速地通过货架，没向两旁的速食和快消商品多看一眼，直接迈步向结账台。他摆了张本杰明头像的绿钞在桌上，然后说：“5F3-N617。再拿包白万。”  
“没货。”柜台后的店员头也没抬。  
弗瑞平淡地噢了声。“红万呢。”  
收银员从台下拿出一包红盒放在桌上，并给他找了零。弗瑞走出店门再看了一眼手机，绕过刚清洗完毕的车辆，径直朝街对面走去。近一段时间内他都不会再见到那台车了。紧挨着对街花店墙根的地方停着一台黑轿车，他直接拉动了主驾驶座的车门，坐了进去。  
“看样子你今天过得不赖。”后座女性说。  
弗瑞抬眼瞅了下后视镜发出短促的笑声，希尔平静的面容映在镜面之中。“ 70 号州际公路上的一帮土匪。”他简单叙述，而后撩起衬衫衣角露出一小截绷带，因为屈臂动作而内收的袖管也没有遮住腕部的小块瘀伤。希尔从后视镜中看到了那景象，将垂下的发丝撩向耳后，“ HI-436 还需要继续驻守休斯敦港吗？”  
“卖家很谨慎，他们这个月内不会亲自在德克萨斯露面了。”神盾局前局长用力后靠，将椅子向后调整一档，先前的间距对于男性来说空间太过局促。他接住了希尔丢过来的钥匙，遂将扔在邻座的外套摸了一遍，将一个木盒从前座的间隙递给玛利亚，“不过这也意味着他们的仓促会给我们遗留下机会。我所缴获的那部分尚不足量，相信特别探员们会在港口的 N-5 冷藏库有所发现。”  
希尔单手拿过，迅速地检查了盒子外壳。“里面放着什么，是从基辅寄回的吗？”她仅秉持着职业态度进行必要的询问，未表示出任何好奇心。  
弗瑞歪了歪嘴：“不，那是又一件‘斯塔克家的麻烦’。可能是兼具窃听功能的跟踪器，导弹定点打击目标定位仪，会大声播报语音的血糖检测仪，降低佩戴者四周 Wi-Fi 信号的屏蔽器，或者某种不具有致死性的恶作剧道具。不过它从表面看确实只是一副眼镜。你知道斯塔克的_风格_，你也明白该怎么处理。找最靠得住的科学院专家，他们将有五天时间将潜藏其中的秘密挖掘出来汇报给我。”  
“还有人知晓它的存在？”希尔确认道。  
“未知。那帮纹身佬不是冲着眼镜来的。不过发明者本人主动寻求一个牢靠的保险柜寄存此物，它自然拥有不言而喻的价值，恐怕就算是被放在弃用仓库的空地上，都将引来不可计数的贪婪之辈。我们现在甚至无法确定神盾是否也会对它趋之若鹜。_斯塔克_这个名字可以解决很多破事，也会招致相等数量的问题。在明了情况之前，安全保障比解密更重要。”弗瑞慢条斯理地将安全带扣好，“在_钟王_高塔上寻到好视野了吗，希尔。”  
玛利亚颔首。“他们还未出现。两队就位，但外勤人手有限。”  
“怪_烁灭_去吧。若不足以将死就放弃干扰任事情发酵，以防我们的人被用来反制神盾。全部交给你来判断。”  
希尔再次点头，推开车门，向着与车头相背的方向离去。弗瑞将搁置在膝头的烟拆了盒，用钥匙尖利的齿把最边上那根万宝路的滤嘴划出一道缝隙后向两侧掰开，显露出埋在其中的微小芯片。神盾科学院那帮小年轻捣鼓出的新玩意。他将芯片安进插槽内，按住仪表盘下方一个没有任何标识的按钮。身份识别无声地运作，紧接着立体投影在车厢内一瞬张开。那是一张世界地图，上方闪烁着的荧光蓝点精准地显示出各名外勤探员的方位，在本土分布最为密集。曼哈顿的人没有传回消息。他看着纽约北部的那两个点顿了一秒，然后别开视线望向西边大陆的_钟塔_标识。  
只有六人。他在心中梳理着这六位五级特工的生涯：可靠且干练，但还不足以令他或者希尔将更多的秘密托付给他们。每一名领队都仅知晓计划的一部分。这样的两只小队应对寻常事件绰绰有余，问题仅在于人手不足，手中也无可以制胜的砝码，他们绝无可能使这一局了结在千顶之城。  
弗瑞再次将目光拉回纽约版图，想起那位八年前在华盛顿一鸣惊人的女特工。罗曼诺夫手中握有最优解的关键，但她还有巴顿现在甚至都无法被列入神盾的编外名单，况且复仇者们正在酝酿一件只有他们敢想、也只有他们能做成的大事。应钢铁侠要求，他指示纽约州附近的探员在任务执行完毕后推延回到基地的返程时间，改为驻守原地等待进一步命令，此为人员紧缺原因之一。  
“制定路线：丹佛国际机场。”他对着汽车内置 AI 说道。投影显示内容更替为路况，展示出两条路线以供选择，弗瑞瞥了眼时钟，登机时间充足。他点击更熟悉的那条路线，令车进入自动行驶模式，并从车门侧边的收纳格内拿出一个隐形眼镜盒和一本护照。此刻他看见反光镜中，希尔正骑上摩托车向着主路飞驰而去。

* * *

> 当前项目编号 - STRK / 4556454E44454144494D5448454845524F  
当前项目名称 - E.D.I.T.H. / ULTHTWAC  
当前访问记录 - 3230313930343234
> 
> [当前记录已于 ■■/■■/201■ 执行 前管理员 在 ■■/■■/201■ 的设定自动删除]
> 
> 〇 附录1-010：……个对佩戴者是否位于攻击区域的判定，以减少误伤的可能性，但这完全没有从根本上解决问题。另外我也重设了系统权限，这是因为在一些假设的情形中，比如 Edith 失控或落入错误的人手中，我应当赋予那几个人权力来终止这一切，只要他们确定有这么做的必要性。但我会把那些坏事的可能性降到最低，这些改动暂时也还不会生效，毕竟唯一还能算得上好消息是我还有机会……该死、……（撕扯和搓揉纸张的声音）我不想这么说，但我还能亲自完善。——是说 Edith 的系统，只是得等下次。明天，最晚后天，我们得快点把那见鬼的响指打完，可原石发射出的伽马射线强度远超宇宙魔……

弗瑞感觉到些微的耳鸣和轻度缺氧，这说明这艘民航客机已抵达目的城市步入盲降流程；显然这数十载特殊职业生涯给予人的馈赠远超过勋章和赞誉之词。窗外是用夜晚的灯光绘制出的一幅俯瞰图，在稠密的黑暗里，航站楼与跑道构成了一座孤岛。他和窗口之间还隔开一个座位，地面的景象并不十分清晰，倒是能看见一道道雨水倾斜着划过玻璃面。  
就像机上其他乘客一样，他把目光投向显示屏上的时间：晚点，但还不是太晚。一切都可归咎于这场突如其来的大雨。降落带来的不适并未持续太久，弗瑞在飞机着陆后从下装口袋里掏出了手机。这部移动电话以及卡号均属于他的假身份，使用记录十分干净，能将尼克·弗瑞与这个号码联系起来的人数被控制在个位数。  
屏幕上未显示出任何信息。他把手机塞回去，直到走出舱门下到舷梯的中间平台时才感觉到拎包里传出一记震动。乘务员仍在引导人流，他稍许加快了脚步，在踏上平实地面时方拉开皮包，取出其中的电话并挤进人群最拥挤处。距离第一次来电震动十五秒后，前神盾局局长按下了接听键。  
他没有说“你好”或者使用任何招呼语句。现在他手中握着的电话并非先前用于身份伪装的那一部，而是为探员定制的卫星电话，直接接收神盾局 50 余颗低轨卫星转发的通讯信号。电话那头的沉默维持了两拍心跳的时间，随后希尔的声音响了起来，语义明确。  
“娜塔莎牺牲。我们无法找回遗体。复仇者的基础目标已达成。”  
他甚至等待了两秒，而后意识到自己很清楚：这就是名单上唯一的名字。_KIA / BNR_——希尔并没有使用更简洁、也是在神盾内部更为普遍的表述方式。这兴许是因为卫星通话无法被不怀好意者监控；又或是在同僚之情的作用下，这种说法就像是将罗曼诺夫标记为内部档案上的又一个统计数字。  
尼克挂断了电话。进入室内后卫星电话的信号逐步衰减，他踏上自动人行电梯，将提包靠在扶手边，再次打开了那部仅用于掩人耳目的手机。主流新闻平台的突发新闻中未见复联相关资讯。玛利亚所转达的自然是第一手消息，但队长和其余人决定什么时候公开一名复仇者的陨落，则是另一回事。  
罗杰斯应当是明白这点的，他立马想到。他们不需要额外的警告。一名前间谍，一个精神象征，在烁灭之后，史蒂夫接受了复联其他人的意见，由于两年时间的逃亡引起负面反响，期间他比起作为一个超英精神和政治意义的象征，更多地充当了一名亲民的调和者，当然队长也比其他人更加亲力亲为；其余人各自奔走；曾隐姓埋名数十年的罗曼诺夫，甚至是近五年来复联成员里在往来组织会议中抛头露面次数最多的那个。现在，永寂已属于她，然而_黑寡妇_的死亡不属于罗曼诺夫。任何一位复仇者的退场都将成为平衡被打破的先兆，而对于娜塔莎来说，影响定然更胜于此。她那未道出的无数秘密曾令多少人夜不能寐，便也会有多少人为她的牺牲在今日之后的每一个夜晚弹冠相庆。与此同时，历经奥创和内战之后，公众对于复仇者的任何个人举动都会作出官方化倾向的解读，何况这荒唐的五年还未得到一个彻底的收尾。  
所以美国队长和复联会噤声。但不会是永远地。他们见识过自己冒进和江心补漏的结果，这一回那些超英会掌控主动权，而非任由一则令人扼腕的故事变作一桩恶性事故的击锤。罗德有可能说服罗斯在仪式上做出一些让步，即便这会有违娜塔莎的本意；又或者他们会听从克林特的意见，为他们的战友选一处安静的归所，并共同保守这个秘密，最终再无人知晓她安眠何处。  
这是神盾局任何一人无从干涉的选择，复联的最终抉择将会被呈现在台上供世人置评。而尼克·弗瑞在这件事上的作为只会被鬼祟的阴影所注意，为了令所有的威胁被再度尘封，这件事必须被处理得当。  
他并无托运行李，只跟随人流向出口涌去。在拨通两个电话并进行简短交谈后，弗瑞穿过两座航站楼的底层链接通道，上至二层，于自助购票上购买车票等候乘坐摆渡车。机场穹顶之下不断回响着飞机延误、开始检票的通知，前方站立着的微胖男性头戴耳机沉浸在自己的世界里，身穿一件 T 恤，上面印有“为那 50% 而活”的字样，烫画图案因为多次洗涤已有部分明显脱落；邻座的孩子独自一人看着全家的行李，在向父母借来的手机上肆意地玩着游戏，用嘴模拟出各种攻击音效；准备换班的引导员与她的接替同事在一句逗趣的对白后不禁一同大笑，两人朝着对边的值班人员挥挥手，目光瞟过在座乘客，又交谈起工作琐事来。于纷繁嘈杂的一隅，每个人都浸淫于自己的情感与故事之中，人与人之间的喜乐伤悲无一相通，直到某日更庞大的一幕悲剧会让他们自觉成为情绪巨流的一部分。那将是一首悲伤的协奏。不过隐没于黑暗中的人对那一天的到来并无期待，某些人的价值与如何在公众眼中谢幕无关。  
下一班摆渡车很快入站，满载乘客安安稳稳地驶向候机大厅。弗瑞离车后上至三楼回廊，于各式店铺之间游荡了半个小时，而后在又一班飞机到达之前进了洗手间。他脱掉风衣叠好塞入包内，往头上盖了顶圆沿帽，又从提包的侧袋摸出一副平光眼镜架在鼻梁上。拎包更为沉重且有些变形，但还不算碍事。紧接着他拜访了一家机场内的咖啡馆小坐片刻，并绕道进了一家快餐店排队，取走了打包的套餐。做完这些，他从外卖包装袋中取出新的机票，享用了小食，再次乘坐摆渡车前往机场另一个远端的出发候机室，并扔掉了纸袋；新的证件则被他放进了下装口袋，在兑换少量的瑞郎时被用于出示给工作人员。  
雨依旧淅淅沥沥地砸在候机厅落地玻璃窗上，只是雨势或许比先前小了些。或许这也就是为何本次航班没有让他等待太久。五小时后他抵达苏黎世，在当地逗留了十二个小时，其后又一次乘坐瑞航，于当日正午进入布达佩斯。一整天连轴转使人身心俱疲，从多瑙河对岸吹来的清风裹挟着商业街肉桂和焦糖的甜味，每座店铺门前倾泻出的音乐就像起伏的浪潮，随着移步而变换，不知不觉间行人就会放松下来融入这纷繁闹热的午时景象。时隔六年再次造访，街景早已面貌改换，但相同的构架使得这种改变并没有那么难以适应。这里打通了铺面，那处改装了门面，挪走原来的长椅再加装了路灯，往日记忆一步步替换为新的印象。  
通过链子桥一路朝东，途经一座广场和其侧的博物馆，再转而向北走过四个街区，一家老台球馆的背面紧挨着着一座旅店，从门口朝着对街可以看见矗立于城中的犹太会堂。他走了进去，外界的嘈杂被身后自动合拢的感应移门所隔绝。地毯或许刚清洗过，但仍能看出图案磨损的痕迹，大堂两旁的沙发分别有人占据，行李搁在前方的矮桌上，几人或闲聊或玩弄手机，显然是在等待接车或同行者。弗瑞径直走向前台时瞥了一眼侧面墙上挂着的整排世界时钟，现在纽约当地时间还是清晨六点。  
旅店的房间并不充足。前台人员察看他的护照后便告知四层刚巧有一间房空出，但入住者退房以及整理室内尚需一些时间，幸而距离下午两点只剩不到一个小时。他没什么需要寄存在酒店的行李，便循着街道摸清了四周的路口和建筑。途中尼克从口袋里拿出手机，直接在虚拟拨号盘上打出一串号码，报上了_约翰逊__·__马库斯_的名字订购了一束白菊，并嘱咐花需成双数。到了时间他便回旅馆，手握门卡乘坐电梯上至对应楼层。  
旅店的房间布局他并不怎么熟悉：借助过道天花板上的摄像头留存的影像，加上保密级别为 8 级的神盾内部报告中的十余张照片，以还原这里发生的某件事的全过程，都已经是二十余年前的经历了。这甚至早于十五年前钢铁侠公布自己的真实身份。彼时巴顿的第一个孩子刚刚出生，罗曼诺夫也方才晋升 7 级特工。  
前一名住客“恰好有急事离开”的那间房位于消防安全通道的侧对面，边上接连着配电室和排水管。门把上方的红灯在感应到磁卡后快速闪动几下，伴随着滴的一声。他将把手下压进入房中，午后明亮而温热的阳光从被拉拢窗帘的缝隙间泻了出来，在两张单人床的洁白床单上淌出一条耀眼的光带。  
弗瑞放下了黑色拎包径直走到窗边，将两边的窗帘完全拉拢，彻底封住玻璃窗外的明媚光景。下一步是关闭大灯、顶灯，仅留下床头和过道的小灯，然后他又从包内取出一件掌心大小形同多层托盘叠垒而成的机械装置，放置在床尾。启动后，那件装置展开小型螺旋翼飞升至空中，以机身为中心在周遭墙纸上投下一道流动的蓝色光幕。尼克由着它在房内探查一周，同时翻查起摆在桌面上的物件。待那机器稳稳停回床面后，他打开手机，上面已显示出对房内情况的探测报告。  
他的视线掠过了那些绿色的指标，直接翻看底下标识为红色的内容，展开后仅显示一项信息。顺着后方的坐标数字，他拉开了衣柜的移门，往底下看只见到一个藤条箩筐。取出筐中的毛巾再掀开底下衬着的软布，一个小玩意随之被抖落出来。弗瑞用脚将它从墙角拨到地毯上，发现是单只蓝牙耳机。  
在这儿开启战地级别的的勘察无人机，看来实属大材小用。他在手机上给无人机下达进一步指令，顺手给门把挂上“请勿打扰”的塑料牌，随后捏着那单边耳机将它转交给楼道内推着三层手推车的工作人员。等再次刷门卡回到客房内，无人机正悬于电视柜上方，显示出墙壁背后的构造。  
弗瑞将电视机打开后稍调高了音量，打开两扇柜门和底部的抽屉，发现电视柜接墙的那一面同样用木板封住。接着他动手费了些力将电视柜向着墙面的反方向拖离二十英寸。接线多半长长地拖在地毯上来回盘绕，电视柜内侧的网线则是从另一面墙的插座接过来的，因而横向拉开能容下一人距离的空间后仍有余裕。跨过那些蓝色和黑色的线缆，尼克在柜子与墙体中间的地方蹲下，细细察看墙面上的端倪。随后他发现了两道小小的裂缝，就在柜子背后那个网线插座左右各往外拓宽两英寸的地方。肉眼观察尚不明显，得用灯光从侧面打上去，这微小的细节才得以显现，但用指尖触摸便能明确地感受到缝隙两边粉刷厚度的起伏。想来正因布达佩斯的_那件事_已过去了十年，这层伪饰才随着时间的流动而变得易于显现。  
虽然察觉到了此处的异样，不过显然埋下这个机关的人当初并不想将这儿当作一个按下开关便能任人进出的藏宝地。弗瑞走回床头从包内取了多功能刀具，试图用简易螺丝刀撬动并排的两个网线底座，发现无法撼动，就转而凿开边缘的一部分白漆。显然，如此设计外侧的伪装不算多高明的做法，但简易有效：一旦不怀好意者像他这样操作，墙体几乎无法再还原到初始状态。  
在长达二十分钟的努力后，网线底盒被顺利拆除，电视节目的声音在这一过程中起到了明显的掩饰作用。他敲了下便携手电筒的尾部以照亮内部的构造，发觉从墙的内侧反射出一抹冷色调的反光。弗瑞将戴着手套的右手探了进去，直到几乎把肘关节以上的部分也一同伸入洞口，才终于触碰到一个冰冷的金属制物体。  
沿着网线插座挖开的洞口狭小，在这个情况下显然是难以进一步操作的。于是他又带着无人机回来，操纵机器使之按指示飞入墙后。在不到十秒的扫描后，无人机传回了内里结构的粗略模型：那就像是一截通风井，只不过上下封死，所以不会感觉到空气流动产生的抽力。但无论是横截面还是高度，可供横向和纵向移动的空间并不充裕；形似保险箱的方形物体就被金属架与螺丝架空地固定在内侧的墙上。  
尼克将无人机调整为第一人称操作模式，借助红外摄像头的回传影像谨慎地查看了箱子的外观。毫无疑问地，这是一只小型密码箱，面向墙外的那一面左侧装着一个密码盘，下方又有个锁孔。这就是为什么他要先转机去瑞士一趟。那里隐藏了许多人的诸多秘密，其中也包括娜塔莎的宝贵遗产——很大概率只是其中极小的一部分。  
插入从瑞士带回的钥匙时能听到保险箱内部弹子活动的细小声响，而后再看着无人机图像旋转密码盘。数字密钥为1928。这是罗曼诺夫调查自己身世时在斯大林格勒追查到的最早档案上所填写的年份。钥匙则她以被一个神盾局未记录下的假身份转移，与百余张俄文手稿、胶片和两块加密的硬盘一齐存放于阿尔卑斯山下的保险门后。紧接着他转动了钥匙，锁梁一声轻叩，门被打开了，受厚重的金属壁所保存的东西就这么显露出来：一张纸片。  
他伸直了手臂取出了那张纸。纸张有一定厚度，被裁成明信片大小，侧看有反光，或许是 200 克以上的珠光纸。正面印刷的内容是一片宁静的蔚蓝水面，照片的下半截露出沥青路面，在右侧还竖着一块指示牌：距离密尔沃基还有 100 英里。从地理位置上来看或许是一张密歇根湖的风景照。纸张背面是空白的，上面有一行不甚清晰的俄文字迹，显然这纸张的质地令人在上面书写时十分费力，而留下这线索的人使用的笔也不尖锐，只有一些褐色的笔迹残留了下来。  
也许她用的是眉笔。弗瑞心想，将那行字默背了下来，然后继续查看保险箱，发觉箱门内侧锁芯的部分连接着一个独立的简易传动装置。但这么长时间过去，即便供电电池时常被人更换，罗曼诺夫本人也无法再收到相关讯息了。他将配线塞回去，连同底盒也松松垮垮地挂在墙面上，再将电视柜挪到原来位置。由于柜脚下积藏着的灰，地毯上被划出一道显眼的痕迹。不过这些稍后会有特工前来处理。  
他起身，再次看了手中的卡片一眼，而后将它烧掉。当密歇根湖的碧蓝色淹没于烟灰缸的火苗中，弗瑞口袋里的手机震动起来。是属于他假身份的那部备用手机。屏幕上显示的来电号码同样是移动电话。  
尼克摁下接听键。电话接通后的头四秒内拨打者并没有说话，仿佛是为了确保接听方已经把手机贴近了耳朵——他甚至因此听到了背景音里斯塔克和罗杰斯的谈话声。  
“操你的，弗瑞。”  
巴顿一字一顿说道。  
电话挂断了。他抬头望了望烟灰缸，将其中的一点余烬冲到洗手池内。收拾完拎包，他重新把自己罩在黑外套中离开了房间。前台的工作人员明显与上午的已不是同一人，对方在他从电梯门走出时喊住了他，用标准的美英说道：“先生，有人向您转交一个包裹，说是您落下的。”  
递到他手上的是一只木盒。弗瑞确认眼镜在里面后便点头离开，坐上了一辆停在旅店门口的黑色 SUV 。在出发去机场的路上他查看了神盾局内部通讯终端传输过来的分析报告，然后皱起了眉头。他感叹某人化灰得太不讨巧，转而在网页上搜索了斯塔克工业近期的新闻，沉思片刻后又拿出手提包内的电脑，外接硬盘并输入了密钥。密码错误。他试了另一块硬盘，这次成功进入了文件夹目录。  
对着屏幕浏览了半个小时的文件，弗瑞从通话记录中调出之前的电话号码，立即用卫星电话再度打给了巴顿。“所以你刚才知道我在哪里。”他肯定地说，“是你把一只蓝牙耳机遗落在旅店内？”  
“什么耳机。”克林特莫名其妙地回道，“不是你自己又一次明晃晃地用那个老身份在旅馆内网里留下登记记录吗？那可是小娜和我的安全屋。”

* * *

复仇者基地的底层大厅明亮宽敞，是此地的住客来往时的必经之所。眼下底楼的内部有一角杂物狼藉，物资盒压着失去棱角向外膨开的纸板箱，大件在上，小件在下。两块不知从哪儿卸下来的电路板歪斜着顶在没有封口的箱子上方，垂下来两条的接线半截以上没了绝缘保护，一只脏手套的三个指头从没盖严实的那边冒出了头。耐压玻璃制成的组件好过堆叠的三合板，前者丢得到处都是，后者仍散发着一股刨花的气味。在这乱象的对面停着一辆凌特，后盖下压但未合拢，两股缠紧的电线从中探出，在地面上铺开半圈却没了下文。与车头相对的是一座崭新的原型平台，向四周辐射出十二条镂空钢架，有上百块探照板自顶上罩下，这不过百来平方英尺的装置曾构建出了复仇者的希望。现在它们再次被收拢起来，像昆虫的复眼。  
今天清晨室内又多了些新撒在地上的云杉枝条，一直到下午仍旧点缀在这空阔房间的中间轴上。他们团队里唯一的弓箭手在大厅的那端顶着张苦脸，沉默地将那些遗落在半途的嫩枝一一拾起。这就是采光太好的好处，也是采光太好的坏处：有些心知肚明的情绪，他并不打算再亲眼确认一遍。  
约莫一分钟后斯塔克行至储物室的门口；然后他发现自己已不记得是如何穿过大厅的了。他甚至花了两秒钟回想自己为什么来这里。噢，这儿离大厅只有半截通道的距离，况且没有旁人。托尼向着门口上前一步， Friday 悄无声息地验明了他的身份信息，瓦楞纸板的气味随着自动门打开而飘进鼻腔。  
他躲入储藏室，想借机理清头脑，但下丘脑表示_绝不_。一顶过人的脑袋可以同时处理几件事务，这却为流窜的思绪提供了便利：_她有家人吗？有，我们_。援助或是慰藉，全都失去了指向。他们惯于让受灾者向前看，可复仇者自己能践行那些宽慰旁人的、虚无缥缈的话语吗？……哀切与愤懑仅存一线之隔，他漫不经心地晃荡在钢丝绳上，并不在意自己会跌向哪一侧。  
事态至此，唯一还需做到自制的，只是不去过分地表达这种情绪。或者说，至少是不带头道出人尽皆知的事实。缺少了五年来始终维系着联盟关系的罗曼诺夫，加上因为年龄和旧伤可能在下一个十年内退居二线的成员，这个组织会缓缓解体是不争的必然发展。更甚者，或许复联在烁灭这件事了结后就将名存实亡。现在所有人均已至强弩之末，每个复仇者都在心里默念，一个响指。_只剩下一个响指。_  
“斯塔克。”有人说。  
“操。——见鬼。”两个有力的词似乎就消耗完了钢铁侠的惊诧。短暂的言语滞涩之后，他对突然现身者的情绪猛然指向伤感的反面，“她死了——非得造访的话，你确实没法找到比这个更好的理由了。”  
弗瑞由两排货架之间再往前几步，走到一个既不显得傲慢又不足以冒犯对方的距离。“我猜那的确属实，不过兴许更像是原因的一部分。你们为时空穿梭无暇分身的同时，神盾察觉到某些阴谋正在成形。”  
“像是什么，分化、陷阱，或者诬陷？”托尼抬了抬下巴。  
“一言以蔽之，威胁。”尼克解释，“眼下我无法把潜在的威胁给你明确地分好类，因为神盾唯一能追踪到的是跨境资金，非某个具体的人物或组织。他们做得太干净，每一次转手所涉及到的关系网都只能让人获取毫无价值的情报。可以预见的是，当那些人的目标浮出水面时我们才能见识到事情的全貌，但彼时再向复联发出警告，则为时已晚。”  
斯塔克点点头以示会意。“于是，你的选择就是守在储藏室里给我一个过期的愚人节惊吓，而我还得感谢你的好意。只是目前这听上去比在女巫撰写的预言书里随手翻到的箴言好不了多少。令我比较好奇的是，是什么消息来源能让特工头子大惊失色特意跑来给我警告？”  
“你或许准备好了知道答案，”弗瑞直视他的脸，“但我想你现在并不愿意听到这个答案。”  
“娜塔莎。”托尼脱口而出。  
弗瑞用沉默证实了他的猜想。斯塔克将重心交换到另一条腿上，手指蜷曲搭在嘴边思考了片刻，然后他继续道出他的猜测：“所以，在她……牺牲后，你们立刻接手并研究了她的情报库。弗瑞，你这——”  
“我这关乎道德指南针，但也关系着人命。”独目的黑衣人说，“在你公开钢铁侠身份六个月之后，我授意她接近你。那时你应该检阅过 Jarvis 对她的调查报告。你了解她的一小部分身世；罗曼诺夫是怎样的一个人；以及在被神盾局招募之前，黑寡妇曾数十次虎口脱险。若只倚仗运气和身手，矫健如她也难免被不幸眷顾。但她始终比对手坐拥更多的情报，并辅以手段。她掌握着秘密，也从不放下戒心。”  
斯塔克回视着弗瑞：“那我毫不怀疑她也对神盾局留了一手。”  
“而我也容许她这么做，就像我将巴顿的家人安顿在一个不存于神盾局档案的农场里。情报机构从不会害怕手握情报的人。罗曼诺夫与神盾共享着其中一部分秘密，她借神盾行方便，我的情报部门也同样受益，其中一些是仅有个位数的高权限特工才知晓的，但更多秘而不露的线索就此随之封缄。将这些别人的机密握在手中是黑寡妇对自己的最后一道保障。”  
钢铁侠无声地吐出一口气，“你的意思是，再无人能可利用这些秘密压制当事者，潜伏数载的敌人将伺机而动。”  
“这就是我接下来要说的。”弗瑞表示。“虽然复仇者还未刊登讣告，风声走漏却只是早晚的事。我因此窥见了征兆。有人嗅到先机，罗曼诺夫此前追踪的那笔资金又开始在密谋中流动。她很谨慎，没有为我们留下更多的信息，探员们对其目的尚无头绪。我们清楚的是，这些资金中有一部分参与到曼哈顿黑帮的交易中，也有些转移到了一个_互助会_的公用账户中，_互助会_的成员大多曾是被斯塔克工业开除或在竞争企业工作的员工。”  
“这些领救济餐的失业者与我的联系是？”  
“恶意的诞生必有先兆。”弗瑞姿态放松，“你是未来学家，斯塔克。你应该能从与自己切身相关的线索中找到更明确的信息。我会将名单传输给你以便你识别。”  
“既然你已经如此启发我，我会将这些情况纳入考虑的。没准我还记得其中一些人的脸孔。”斯塔克交叉双臂抱在胸前，随后打趣，“我明白你想暗示什么了：至少在十年前，没有恨我入骨的才是少数人。真不明白你当年其他的顾问替补人选是有多逊。”  
尼克满不在乎地无视了他的讽刺，将手揣进口袋。“接下来该谈谈另一件事：至少我还能说‘很高兴看到你平安回来了’。”他从其中拿出一副眼镜，轻轻晃了晃后递向面前人。“不过我可不想因为这个被你缴收利息。”  
“虽说是我定下的期限，不过还是得抱歉地告知，你可能来得早了些。我们的手套调试周期或许比预计中要再晚上两天。”斯塔克接过那物，有些玩味地抛出问题，“但我还是很好奇：现在你该知道它是什么了？”  
弗瑞挑了下眉毛。“对我来说依旧只是眼镜。”他语调平直地这么说着，听起来仿佛在自嘲，又像是挖苦。  
“还是让我们彼此开诚布公吧。”钢铁侠轻哼了声，又不正经地歪了下眉毛，“说说你发现了什么。”  
“我发现你别有所图。斯塔克，你讲了一个规避风险的故事，却没有道出你的全部目的。想必难倒我的技术专家对你来说本会是一大里程，或许这可以解释为什么你要拿神盾局当作成果检验的第一道准线。”  
托尼摆出无奈的手势，拉长了嘴角作出一个没掺入多少感情的苦笑：“喔噢，这可是个诛心的指摘了，我该把你的定论当作你未能破解谜题的或有结果吗？听说你们‘精简团队’后甚至还招募了_涨潮_的黑客，现在还能在你底下干活的黑衣人不可能是二流，更无可能发现不了任何端倪。要是你真的认为我有此意图，倒也别掩藏你的结论。”  
尼克瞅了面前人一眼，又不想多看对方这副耍滑模样，他转开一个角度换了个站姿，“无论你打算封闭的这个机密是什么，它本身，以及围绕它所建设的安全系统都足够安全，光是前端密钥，工作站级尚且需要一星期以上时间解除，还伴随着巨大的电费开销，足够你的 AI 识别和干预了。不过这些理论上的安全仅适用于真空中的球形鸡，不安全因素一直存于人类自身，无论是创造者或是使用者。”语毕，他目光扫过身前人手中的眼镜。  
“这个时候就不用替我留面子了。”斯塔克示意他继续。  
独眼特工说：“七年前，你在查尔斯河畔的礼堂内向着一群 MIT 学生介绍了斯塔克工业最新的 B.A.R.F. 技术；不到一年后，你的 CEO 于股东会上宣布进军无人机领域，考虑到当时不论是工业级还是消费级无人机均是一片蓝海，有军工业前身基础的能源巨头 SI 早早入局抢占先机并非奇事。上届斯塔克博览会中，斯塔克搭载立体投影系统的商用无人机首次现世，在随后的演讲中更是宣布了研发的下一步方向：集群性。也即令其功能精细化，并赋予分工和个性化，使复数架无人机可以协同工作。然而本届博览会的重头戏则是 MK.83，是自 2020 年的 MK.82 以来对钢铁侠盔甲的首次迭代，万众期待的新一代无人机消息被故意隐匿了。与此同时又传出了斯塔克无人机产能不足的说法，实属这个世纪以来的首次，对照企业的体量、产线和无人机订单数量，不可不称异常。斯塔克工业客户的多笔无人机订单因此延期交付，可上游供应商的财报数据却显示出，你们仍在照常采购零部件。直至一个月前，斯塔克又一颗民用卫星上天后，产能问题突然迎刃而解。而这颗卫星的实际载重是之前批次的两倍有余。”弗瑞放松了抱在一起的双臂，垂至身体两侧，“所以我必须先问你一个问题，那些_隐形_的无人机——去了哪里。”  
托尼看起来并未动摇，又或许这一质疑存于未来学家的意料之中。“嗯，听起来很有阴谋论的味道。只要我乐意，_钢铁军团_随时可以被重建。”他把脑袋歪向一侧，“还需要这些无人机做什么呢。”  
“有史以来规模最大的无人机灯光秀，我猜？”尼克耸耸肩。  
斯塔克大笑。他在对方等待解释的目光中缓和了情绪，“而你将眼镜与这些疑点关联的原因，恐怕是因为时间吧。卫星首次回传数据的那天，正是我将眼镜借与你的那一日。”  
弗瑞语调平静：“是也不是。你的视力无需借助眼镜矫正也足够维持正常生活，而我记得 2018 年你失踪前的一则纽约市民的口述目击报告中提到过‘钢铁侠在接战前戴上了眼镜’。于是下属调出五年前布里克街的录像，发现两幅镜框样式重合，而它体现出来的功能与战术眼镜的概念相似，只是比起现存的高强度智能战术护目镜，它外观上更像某款定制墨镜，或许是为了隐蔽。为此我有理由相信这副眼镜是你战术应急系统的一件终端。至于卫星发射和转交眼镜的时间先后，也成为印证猜想的一部分支撑论据。”  
“可惜这些都只是推论。你的部下没有拦截下切实的证据，没有数据或者日志来支撑以上臆断。”  
弗瑞发出一个拖长的噢声，“确实如你所言，我们只发现两者的数据传输都经过奥斯陆超链互联网中心，而不是 SI 惯用的甲骨文云，恐怕算不上你所认同的_数据支撑_。总之这场对眼镜的较量，毋宁说是对彼此的又一场试探。希望你通过浪费我的时间获得了你想要的，斯塔克。”  
未来学家竖起双掌：“别这样嘛特工先生。只是从提出想法到实践，时间穿梭的整个过程出乎意料地顺利，没有留下为其他进行中的项目试错的余裕，无奈之下我也只能直接找信得过、又未同复联一起踏上疯狂之旅的老相识。既然在你眼中我的设防是坐实了你的猜测，想必是对我的保留还有所顾虑。”他手指放松地捏着眼镜横梁，将它正对来者，像是咏唱咒语那样语调平缓地指示着：“_Edith ，不如来会一会尼克·弗瑞。”__  
_“你好，‘尼克’。”合成女声活泼轻快地说道。弗瑞警觉地扫视过储物间内壁，而后再度看着那副眼镜。镜片上红蓝双色图标快速地来回闪动着，随后映出一个人形线框，随着他的身影变换着形状。“我可以为你做什么？” AI 如此询问。  
被人工智能锁定使人感到不自在。弗瑞并未将这层情绪表现出来，单刀直入：“你可以做到什么，女士。”  
“我是对集群性无人机控制策略终端原型机 Edith ，最多可以同时驾驭 256 台无人机聚合其荷载及功能，协同完成工程、投影、表演、救援、警示、防御等相关工作。”  
“如何组织防御，你可以编组无人机单位进行定点攻击？”弗瑞循着最后一项功能细问下去。  
Edith 如实回答：“匹配的无人机可装载非致命性低频冲击波模块，对具有威胁的目标进行驱赶。”  
弗瑞沉默了片刻。随后仿佛是终于决定让步一般，他说：“所以，确实是这样。”  
“确实是这样。”斯塔克立即接上，“除了触发密钥以外，你对它的揣摩并无偏差。为了解决续航的痛点，这批无人机搭载了和装甲反应堆相近的供电元件，只是……更迷你一些。”他敲了敲心口，“现在有 20 余架无人机正盘旋于基地上空，100 多架散布在本土各地，维持警戒按照路线巡逻，紧急情况下可以比复仇者更早地赶往事发地，利用隐形特性预先监测情况。这倒不是说你不可以支使它们处理倒在水池里的咖啡渣什么的。”  
弗瑞按了下眉心。“抱歉。但是这听上去很‘_洞察计划_’。”  
“就那么讲吧。时至今日，难道你还会对我复现洞察计划存有戒心？我记得你现在在忙活的那个新计划有个与神盾相似的缩写名呢，什么剑之类的。总而言之，对你来说它可能更像是一个更为迷你，且杀伤力不足的版本。另外虽然神盾并未完全攻略下 Edith 的防御壁垒，但实际上她的内核依旧非常原始，我还没有时间来使她足够智能化。即便是作为微缩版‘洞察计划’，一件未经完善、无法判别指令好坏的武器，一旦落在善恶观模糊的人手中，它也相当危险。”  
“就算是其余复仇者都在基地的情况下也要考虑这个风险？”  
“就算如此，”他再次伸手，将眼镜递向特工，“我也还是希望你在这个宇宙的另一半人回归之前，把眼镜带离基地。”  
“你打的好算盘，斯塔克。”看起来并不情愿地，弗瑞接下了那斯塔克工业的产物，“一个呼之即来的保险柜？感谢你为神盾局赋予了新定义。”  
斯塔克理解地笑笑。“那也意味着你还有时间继续研究怎么夺取管理员权限呢，弗瑞。”他辩解，“别跟我说你心里不是这么想的。”  
弗瑞没有理会对方搪塞的话语。他将眼镜放回木盒中，盯着手中的眼镜盒缓缓说道，“还是有那种预感，嗯？”  
“或许我该久违地乐观一下，是吗？”托尼说，“从更令人心寒的方面来说，穿梭只牺牲一人甚至算得上奇迹；现在穿梭结束了，就算是你也无法言之凿凿地说这会是所有悲剧的收梢。胜利自然很好，谁都想摘取胜利果实，谁都想活着将战果佩戴在胸前向旁人炫耀功绩；那么谁去做付出代价的那个人？在这座城市有多少压伤的芦苇是无法被看见的？复仇者有立场；我们就是干这个的，我们要为之做足准备。”  
特工仍然没有接他的话。“走到今天这步，赌命也未必意味着全胜。赌命本身就是另一种风险。你虽然有顶尖的头脑，却没有强化血清或神明之躯，但愿你的意思只是做好了搏命的准备。”  
“我只是觉得玩弄时间，必得报应罢了。”斯塔克似乎认为弗瑞的话语无关痛痒。他轻松地表述着，“或许你也说得不错，是时候彻底删掉我的留言录像了。遗留下那种东西，庆贺时权当笑柄，恐怕朗和巴顿是不会放过我了。就算遭遇不幸，也只不过是叫熟识故交睹物思人，徒增伤感而已。”  
“你觉得问题会出在响指上吗？”弗瑞紧跟着质询，“你们应当决定好谁来戴上手套打响指了。是索尔？”  
斯塔克搓了搓手指。“我拿客厅里的海德希克 1907 跟你赌，索尔也是这么想的。”  
“所以是有那么糟糕咯。”弗瑞的眉头动了一下，“他的脾气可是波及了世界地图的每个边角。昨天无人预见到的暴雨下个没完。”  
“比那个或许更令你出乎意料。你没看到他在阿斯加德的落荒而逃，还有班纳跟火箭把人从‘新阿斯加德’带回来时他的狼狈和邋遢。唯一能令人欣慰的是维京神终于也能入睡了，虽然是在该干正事的白天。”斯塔克抱拢了两手相互摩梭着，“谁都清楚他到底只是一时半会儿没法缓过来。队长这四年坚持精进的心理疏导技能对几千岁的北欧神不大管用。想必连响指的工作也不交给索尔对现在的他来说委实残酷了些，我也知道这对重拾心态会有好处。但只有在这件事情上我们不能冒险。好在他大概心底也明白，应该是会听劝的。”  
独眼抿了抿厚嘴唇。“嚯，我倒觉得看到了复仇者联盟的黑暗面，在大溪地度假村的同僚大概会很乐意听一听这条八卦。那么是班纳？”  
“你知道我们也没多少选择是吧。我们甚至没有几张选票，每个人都还想投给自己。”钢铁侠将衬衫袖管的衣扣解开又扣上，望一望自己的脚尖再看向周围的货架，“布鲁斯发觉六颗宝石靠拢时射出的伽马射线和干扰波始终在扰乱远程遥控装置使之无法正常工作后，就一直小心地暗示我们他的肉体可以承受那种能量强度。复联也还没就人选这事正式地讨论过，只不过谁上更为稳妥答案早就不言而喻。尽管人人不情愿，但这就是‘有能力者自认责无旁贷不让其他人插手’的那种情况。”  
“有任何后备方案？”弗瑞问。  
斯塔克努嘴。“如果你指的是手套，其实还没来得及做备用的。我、布鲁斯、小贱箭，再加上斯科特几个人一同加急调试，目前也只能让半数原石的能量正确地在回路内流通聚集。过程中产生的反常理现象太多、也太令人称奇了，当初光一块宇宙魔方就让神盾局研究了十年，要不是这批宝石是租来的，我们又急于把一半人救回来，还真想多研究研究呐。”他眼中的那种求知的光芒随后又暗了下去，“当然应急措施还是有的。受到五年前泰坦战的启发，我在 MK.85 上装载了一个实验性的全新协议，只要宝石的能量未完全相融形成对外斥力，在此情况下通过纳米元件夺取其一，即可利用原石之间的纠缠力反向剥离全部石头。可惜这一使用条件太过苛刻，权当给团队多上一道保险吧。”  
“斯塔克版的无限手套上没有加装阻断能量的装置吗？”特工秉持着怀疑的态度说道。  
“尝试后放弃了。”托尼简短地回应。“并非没有想过，但测试中导致原型报废后我们不得不承认这只是浪费时间。在手掌大小的装置中实现为原石能量导流的功能，需使用极其精细的机械原件，而原石——它们的力量是原始的，也因此更为强大，一旦彼此联通就无法收势，强行阻拦反而会造成二次伤害，像是以不受控制的这股力量来向我们宣告它是宇宙中的至高存在。可以想见，我们共同完成的这件精密装置，就是一只内藏毒牙诱人送命的厄运手套。”  
弗瑞颔首。“所以你才不得已想出了直接_转移原石_的下策。聊胜于无的防备，小心处理这几块石头吧，斯塔克。在科研这个方面你才是专家，从我的领域神盾只能给你最简单的一句废话：当心夜长梦多。关于罗曼诺夫的事，还有你们复联的_秘密行动_，神盾局都会尽力控制消息的传播速度。但假象无法维系太久，这点你清楚。”  
“还有眼镜。”斯塔克提示。  
“是的，还有眼镜。我得再多跑一趟亲手还给你。”弗瑞说，“愿你们好运，斯塔克。”  
弗瑞若无其事地带着木盒从储藏室正门走出去，甚至还替他关上了门。他指示 Fridy 监视弗瑞的离开路线，然而除了在储藏间房门所正对的拐角摄像头闪现了一下黑风衣的影子之外，弗瑞就像是凭空蒸发那般悄无声息地离开了。有些沮丧地将后背和右边肩膀完全倚在货架上，托尼清理了一下脑中不断跳出的杂乱思绪，直到轻微的敲门声响起他才发现自己一直盯着门板发呆，硌在架面上的后背已经略微发痛。  
标准的三下叩门声之后跟随的是北欧神那豪放的嗓音。“嘿，有人在里面吗？我都看到你影子了！”  
“是我，索尔。”他提高了声音应道，一边走近了房间的出口为对方转开门把手。太阳已近西斜，投进室内的自然光不再令人感到温热，那光打在雷神的暗红色卫衣上，用阴影勾勒出阿斯加德王的身形。  
“噢哈哈哈嗝、哈哈，原来是吾友斯塔克，怎么，你是在发呆，还是找工具修手套？这两天一直都让你受累了——还有班纳和小兔子。不过你们完工后就、就该我上场了嘛哈哈。”索尔手上没有拿罐装酒，但他的确刚喝了酒。这点光是从雷神一改这两日的郁郁寡欢变得多言即可判断出，更不用提他身上的酒精和芹菜味。“我准能带所有人，哼还有罗曼诺夫回来，不消说还有我……”  
斯塔克感觉内心突然沉了一下。“我可不能确定那是个好主意，”他含糊地说。轻率地改变一切遗憾很可能会带来更糟的链式反应，何况在承受庞大的能量流之余精准地向原石祈祷复活何人，恐怕也只有泰坦人才能做到，又或者连他们也无法撑到响指的那一刻。五年前阿萨族人被半数屠戮于飞船上，两日后烁灭再带走了剩余人口的一半，如今使全部子民回归恐怕是不可能的事。而他们就是这么劝说索尔归队的；索尔也是靠着相信这点撑到今天。他微弱地叹了气，接上自己的话继续解释道：“我注意到你刚才敲了门，这两年你向‘中庭人’学得不少地球常识吧？现在容我向你介绍_记名投票_。每人一票表决自己的支持的方案，多数者胜出。这样才有秩序，也更能服人。虽然你已经成国王了，但在中庭，你可得按中庭的办法来。”  
索尔似懂非懂地点点头，思考片刻后又开怀地笑起来。“不过我想大家也会选我的。”他有些得意地表述。  
“所以呢，你刚才是在找谁？”斯塔克趁机追问。  
“噢噢，这么一说我想起来了，班纳似乎找到了让全部宝石能量流通而不至于损坏部件的办法，”索尔搔了骚流淌至胸前的金胡子说道。“另外我这边又出了个状况，晃悠晃悠找人呢。”  
“什么事儿？”  
巴顿也出现在门口。他缓下脚步从走廊向内探视一眼，自然得像是无意间从长廊匆匆经过时听到了只言片语。“我也不是很确定嘛，”索尔打了个嗝，“有人给罗曼诺夫摆了束白色的花，我不知道是你们中的谁，最好别是哪个狂热的粉丝……”  
鹰眼将视线转向托尼，意味深长地望着对方。随后他直截了当地说，“没事的，是小娜的朋友。他事先和我打过招呼了。”  
奥丁森吁一口气。“噢，”他喃喃，“噢是这样。”他微微摆头又点了下脑袋，呓语那般念着，令人担心酒精搞坏了他的脑子。“除了我们之外还有人记得她，挺好的。我只是，就是，怕有人……谢谢你让我知道，巴顿——昨天的事情是我太冲，抱歉了。”  
克林特没直接回应队友的道歉，只是摆摆手示意这件事上无需多说。雷神一晃一晃地走远之后，他压低声音冲着斯塔克说道，“我还当他要说金并又越狱了。那花，”他的语气十分肯定，“是弗瑞来过了？”  
“没错，他来祝我们好运。”斯塔克道，“光想象一下弗瑞交叉手指为我们祈祷这事，听起来就让叫毛骨悚然。”

* * *

昆式最终还是降落在了停机坪，不过强阵风的力量完完全全地传递到机翼和舱壁上，使得机头偏离了中线，幸而没有滑出界限。此处为代号_弹弓_（_Slingshot_）的一处神盾局基地，西临密歇根湖。以发射到太空的方式处理神盾局发掘出的小型危险品的基地主要功能仍在运作，只是三叉戟事件后早已没了往日闹热，经历烁灭后，仅余少量必需探员维持设施运作和检修。  
弗瑞与驻地的神盾负责人打了个招呼，将手中的那件斯塔克家的馈赠暂时寄存于此，听了一段临时简报后嘱咐了几句再匆匆离开。驱车开过一段碎石路，他停车片刻解开了罗曼诺夫硬盘的第二个密钥，翻阅了部分文件，而后沿辅路行驶，接着取道94号州际公路朝西走。  
他的脑袋里转着红房子和拉托维尼亚这两个字眼。有了最后的两块拼图，他终于获得了在这件事上纵览全局的视野。大约是这两天雷神发过脾气下了大雨的缘故，这车开得一路颠簸。才驶出约莫二三十英里，竟有越野摩托车的排气声在侧后方尖啸，并且愈来愈近。他正打算把两边车窗升上去，SUV 的后窗被敲出叩叩两声，弗瑞一瞥后视镜，骑手头盔在太阳底下被照出耀眼反光，无法分辨人脸，但来者那身黑皮衣上的鹰徽他倒识得。将侧身的玻璃窗降到最低，他把半颗脑袋伸到车外，“你怎么在这里？”  
“前后脚而已。”女人的声音被闷在头盔里。希尔迎着横风抬头看看路边的指示牌，幸而下一个服务区离这里只剩十余分钟的路程。抵达对应区域后，她先在路边降速把摩托车停了下来，摘了头盔抱在手中，看着弗瑞开进了车位从 SUV 内走出。“运气太糟，计划有变。”她这么汇报道。  
尼克哼了声。“果然，让你带这点人手有够委屈高级探员的。损失？”他往前迈了一步。大约是最近三天的睡眠时间加起来不到十二个小时，连脚下平坦的水泥路踩上去也有些发软。  
希尔停顿了一下，似乎在整理思路，而后接上。“全员安全撤离，但对方事先派遣的低级别成员也都脱离控制，一名平民失踪。我方无人暴露身份是万幸，不过在相当一段时间内他们只怕会更为警觉。”  
“怎么回事？”弗瑞皱眉。他心思在别处，现在本不想多过问这些细节。即便是任务失败了，光靠希尔一个人就能控制住局面及时止损，完全无需一个前局长的干预。一篇报告往往能节省下很多口舌，然而玛丽亚却选择主动上门呈报，这不像她以及神盾一贯的风格。  
“我们事先疏散了平民，但港口内仍有少量的普通工作人员因为雇主的威胁而不敢擅离岗位。这成了可供他们利用的优势——对方控制了其中一人，并持枪威胁，阻拦其他探员的行动为自己谋取生路。”  
弗瑞瞥了她一眼。“嚯。赎金谈判环节。紧接着？他们逃了？”他不客气地问道。  
“领队试图与对方进行谈判。”独眼特工听到这里把眉梢压得更低，希尔则继续陈述任务过程，“对方持枪的四人都表现得十分歇斯底里，反复强调不接受其他交换条件，也拒绝用探员替换平民，在纠缠十余分钟与神盾拉开一定距离后等来了支援的直升机，携人质离开了。那架直升机坠落在第聂伯河沿岸的一座废弃水电站旁，在未被烧毁的遗留物中有一份被人圈画过的墨西哥中部地图的残余一角。他们必定是中途更换了其他交通工具。我方五名特工在搜寻无果后，暂返回分部待命。”  
五名特工。墨西哥。弗瑞扫了一眼车内仪表盘旁的按钮。“我想听听你是怎么处理那个平民的消息的。”  
“计入黑帮交火的意外伤亡。他们根本不会留活口。”希尔看了一眼手表。“这会儿你打开收音机恐怕就能在突发新闻简报内听到那条消息了。”  
男人沉默了片刻。女特工等待着他的下一次发问，不过他未表现出任何异样，只说道，“这事我已明了。你接下来如何打算？”  
“暂且按兵不动。除了致命的指挥失误和临场判断，人手不足才是导致打草惊蛇的根本原因，等复仇者忙完他们的_大计划_，我能调动更多探员的时候，直接采取主动策略斩草除根。”希尔垂下眼帘，决断地说道。见弗瑞不置褒贬地点点头，她迅速将话题转向另一侧。“我听说关于斯塔克的_那个系统_，科学部小组的研究屡屡受挫。根据对斯塔克的了解，你认为我们漏掉了哪一环？”  
弗瑞忍不住冷笑了一声。“与斯塔克工业保持密切联系两年的是你，_希尔_，这种事你大概比我更清楚。他可是霍华德的儿子，不可能用 123456 这种弱密码。这要是他二十几岁时，或许会把哪位 Maxim 封面女郎的小名当成密钥呢。而现在能让他拿来当作密码的人可不算太多。试过 _WARMACHINEROX_ 了么？”  
对于黑人特工难得的调侃，希尔看起来并不太买账。她观察着弗瑞的神色似乎期待能从中挖掘出点什么。“我倒还听说斯塔克这几年私底下似乎在做退休的准备。褪去所有的光环，他只不过是个普通人，却能给周围人留下一大笔馈赠。就让我先做出一个假设：他有没有可能作出将系统交给其他人的打算。罗斯，佩珀，还有类似于神盾的其他机关，或是他的那些不死的队友——”  
“静音。”  
有人弹了下手指，如此说道。  
希尔突然停住了。她半张着嘴，似要说出下一句却仿佛周围的时间凝结了那般。弗瑞警觉地转过头，从身侧 SUV 的后视镜内看到一个舞动着的金圈向四周溅射着火花。起初那金圈不过半臂宽，在他察觉的刹那突然伸展为两米多高。身着蓝袍、裹着红斗篷的一人从圈子的那头稳步走了出来。圈内的景象与外侧大不相同，气派的回廊和木制扶手，用坩埚和帷幕装饰的内壁，看起来像是某种古老且适合秘密集会的圣殿之类的电影片场。那来者的身后还站了三四人，与站在前方的红斗篷扮相一致，全都提防地看着他——或者，他们只是提防着外部的任何事物，就像弗瑞也警觉地观察着这群穿着奇装异服的家伙。  
“这很重要，但费不了多少时间。我一人解决就行。”红斗篷人转过半个身子，向后方的同僚说道。“你们先去找到奥克耶，她在这时头脑最清楚。王，动员卡玛泰基动员的分部学徒就交给你了。”他身后亚洲面孔的人轻点了一下头，随后一拨手腕，令整个圆圈一下合拢，消失无踪。  
弗瑞有些玩味地看着这一幕。对方徐徐向他走来，每踏出一步，他身后的光景便消散一些：来往的人不见了，水泥地变作了铺满杂草的泥路，加油站也被无际的地平线一寸寸取代。“我猜你就是斯特兰奇先生。”尼克确凿且直白地道出了他的推断。头顶乌云密布，暴雨将至。  
“是斯特兰奇_博士_。尼克·弗瑞前局长，那么我想，自我介绍的步骤便可略过了。你在洞察计划里监视过我的踪迹，至于我，也在被你们称作‘水晶玻璃球’的法器内早早与你见过面。更不用提泰坦星上在我模拟的未来中，你与我打过一千四百万次交道。”奇异博士语调平淡地陈述着，“弗瑞，你做出的每个决定都将这个世界的未来从最坏的可能性向着更好的那面拉扯，但仅仅看管复仇者的秘密还不足以让它走向最乐观的那个结局，这就是为什么我必须在这里多花两分钟时间。当然，斯塔克的预感是正确的，无限战争的落幕方式早已经被铸型。那并非这场谈话的主题。若斯塔克还有机会，他未必会向你当面言谢，但仍会感到庆幸：因为你们的阻碍，故事没有朝着最坏的那一面发展。”  
“我不认为……”话出口尼克就意识到这种反对毫无意义。斯特兰奇用语委婉，但他的宣判简明扼要、不容反驳。_而且这种结果，你甚至比任何人都预想过更多次_。他对自己这么说道。当特工察觉到自己的思绪开始受到情绪牵制时，他克制住任何的表达冲动，迫使自己从又一复仇者的陨落上移开注意力。弗瑞从来不会让别人对他说“我很抱歉”，事实上他才是那个始终向下属亲友不断重复_我很抱歉_的长官。“我明白了。”他说。  
他的这套反应看起来在至圣所管理者的意料之中。奇异博士同样没有表现出一丝一毫的难过，但除此之外的情绪已有足够的分量。见斯特兰奇沉重地点了一下头，他指了指不远处静止不动的‘_希尔_’_：_“我正要套出它的动机。在你的演算中，这里会出什么问题？”  
“‘神盾局从不谈判。’这点没错。他们低估了你的多疑，但你也因此低估了他们的行动力。破解的窍门当然重要，但还有什么能比直接夺取实物更具有意义？”斯特兰奇说，轻挥手令希尔的影像同周遭的虚拟投影一般消散，三台停摆的微型无人机砸落在土中。“那副眼镜为何如此关键，你应该清楚。”  
“我现在返回‘弹弓’还来得及么？”弗瑞立即反应。  
斯蒂芬说：“还不算太晚。”晚风吹过草地，他抬头看向苍穹满布的乌云，一道惊雷在远方劈向土地，打亮了树丛的向阳面。“——索尔召唤了他的斧和锤。时间已经到了，我当赶赴成为战场的复联基地；你此刻也需为只有你才能做到的事尽力而为。”  
“你在摆布所有人吗？”独眼特工说道。  
奇异博士不置可否地笑了。“只是一些好心的提示。别忘了看一眼你的后座。暂别。”  
在金圈的呲啦声中弗瑞拖着那些无人机奔向他的车，扔向后座，并将后方的传呼机塞进了口袋。坐上驾驶座，他将手伸向仪表盘下方进行生物信息验证，瞬间弹出的蓝色投影地图被大量来自各地特工的高优先度红色警告弹窗所填充。见图中信息显示自己位于 94 号州际公路中段向南的一片荒地，为保险起见，弗瑞仍命令系统立即校准他当前的位置信息，一边调出列表视图的通知窗，直接查找高级权限发信人的讯息。  
有两封来自希尔的通讯记录。他选择直接通过点击头像弹出的通讯录拨打给希尔，在等待接听的过程中翻看对方发来的汇报。时间上较早的一封包含了他们在港口的行动概述：希尔事先安排六名特工之一佯装平民被对方底层级成员控制，并在途中取得了逃窜交通工具的控制权。显然无论刚才企图伪装成神盾特工的势力属于何方，他们都尚无能力拦截他所管辖的情报网信息。尽管他也立即想到了这是另一种误导以致人轻敌的手法，但对方如此急于获得斯塔克眼镜相关的信息，而且直言想了解_所谓的_系统会被交给谁，很容易就能得出对方在情报方面仍非行家的结论。而另一封则直接呈现了卫星拍摄的实景鸟瞰图：本该是复联基地的位置，现在只余下河床边的废墟，以及在那上空漂浮的外星舰队。  
“弗瑞。你看到现在的情况了。”希尔的声音自车载音响传了出来，带着一些在空旷指挥室墙壁间荡漾着的回音。  
“你所说的应该全权交给复仇者去解决，只需安排留守纽约的特工立即疏散复联基地周围一百英里范围内的市民，我们最重要的战场并不在彼端。有人提醒了我。”弗瑞拉下手闸，将车调头踩足油门向来路驶去，一边对着玛丽亚喊道：“从现在开始神盾局进入戒严状态，在用动态密钥和定位器验明身份之前谨慎观察探员的行动，禁止任何越权操作。希尔，这些人借助无人机全息影像达到了近似斯库鲁人的能力的效果，或者该说更甚之。”猛烈的风从降到最低的车窗向内呼呼地吹着。  
_但那群人无疑与斯塔克走得很近_。在发话的间隙中，弗瑞延续着之前的思路想道。面具夫人重现、地狱厨房帮派的躁动，前红房子成员的纠缠，然后是罗曼诺夫生前所调巨额资金的重新流动，现在又是这一出戏。阴谋疑云的前菜已被一道道地呈现在台面上，仿佛恰逢其时——仿佛，某种无形的力量就守候着这一刻：一两名或更多复仇者的死亡。  
他拿出口袋中的传呼机，花了片刻重新思考接下来他打算做的这件事是否有其必要性。_千万分之一__——__一条被巫师精准推演出的时间线_。斯塔克的声音在他的脑海里念叨着，却不如往日那般明晰。  
_烦人的家伙_。  
天幕暗得彻底，雷光乍现，在两侧迅速倒退的荒芜风景里弗瑞瞥见一棵枯树于劲风中簌簌发着抖。他眺望着这景象摁下了呼叫按钮，并做好了用退休理财金负担下一个十年内噬元兽伙食的准备。  
不到十秒后希尔回话。“已开始执行上述命令。”弗瑞瞅一眼地图上其他象征特工的圆点向着复联基地周边位置赶去，而他已经将速度加到最快以试图在十分钟内赶回他的来处，可在这草地和石子路上仍力有未逮。于是他再次简短交待道：“派最近的十名探员立即赶到我标注的位置。我这里还有个必须解决的突发情况。”  
“‘弹弓’基地？”玛丽亚确认道。  
“没错。我要亲自指挥。”神盾局前任局长的声音听不出任何情绪。

* * *

> 当前项目编号 - STRK / 462E522E492E442E412E592E  
当前项目名称 - Friday  
当前访问记录 - 3230313930343236
> 
> [Admin 重新上线]  
[检测到多处挫伤 肱骨近端轻微错位]  
[Mk.85右侧近端外层护甲破裂 背部第二至第六外部骨骼元件变形损坏 正在自我修复中…]  
[外装甲基础修复完成 传动功能已恢复 剩余纳米粒子储备87.3% 建议等待粒子冷却]  
[快速自检 自动进行中...]
> 
> Admin: Friday ……
> 
> [原石手甲远程接管协议 已下线]
> 
> Friday : 是的，老板。
> 
> [小型应急快速阻断屏障 剩余充能次数：9]  
[区域型应急快速阻断范围屏障 剩余所需充能时间：00:53:26]
> 
> Admin: _那个方案_——  
Friday : 确认执行ULTHTWAC协议吗？
> 
> [EMP范围干扰 待命中 警告：周围多名友方装甲目标 需手动二次确认释放]  
[自动导向升空推进装置 待命中]
> 
> [原石强制剥离协议 可正常运作 警告：该协议未经测试 无法评估风险]
> 
> Admin: ——没时间了。快照办。
> 
> [已由 管理员：Anthony Edward Stark 确认启动 ULTHTWAC 协议]  
[协议执行中… 7%]  
（轰鸣声）  
（爆裂声）  
[再次检测到两处手臂挫伤]  
[臂甲尝试修复中…]  
[协议执行中… 42%]  
[协议执行中… 95%]  
[UneasyLiesTheHeadThatWearsACrown 协议 已上线]
> 
> [基于 ■■/■■/201■ 前管理员 的设定，关联记录已删除]
> 
> 〇 无附录信息

_弗瑞_哼着摇滚版蜜色罗，穿一条裤腿宽阔却在脚踝处收拢的哈伦裤，金属色尖头皮鞋踩在柔软的地毯上，胸口的浅色围巾跟着他前进的节拍晃荡着。_他_的举止引起了周围来往探员的瞩目，那些下属的眼神表明当下这场景如果剪成视频上传至神盾局官方媒体账号，该作品将具有在 T1kT0k 上冲击五十万浏览数的潜力。可惜无人有此魄力掏出手机跟拍。如果监控录像不会被事后替换的话，从明天起难保不会有一段背景被替换为穆斯塔法星熔岩河岸的视频在神盾内网中流传：敬生生不息的作死精神。  
_他_行至走廊的尽头，盯着墙上的楼层对应办公室的指示牌看了一会儿，随后觉得趣味地歪了歪嘴，摁亮了向上的电梯按钮。恰好四座电梯中最右侧的那座上升至本楼层，他大步走上去。电梯门打开时内侧的希尔看到_弗瑞_的笑脸，有些莫名地瞪了他一眼，他也便知趣地让到一边，令下电梯者先行。最后几名探员走出门后，黑着脸的弗瑞站在电梯的最里侧，双手撑住扶手将背倚靠在身后的玻璃上，背后是华盛顿的晴空。  
“嗨，弗瑞。”_弗瑞_轻松地招呼道。  
“操你的，塔罗斯。”真正的弗瑞从鼻腔里喷出一股气，从头到尾地打量着对方的这身穿着。见状，_尼克_咧嘴笑道，“怎么，喜欢老友给你配的这身穿搭么？”  
弗瑞此时看起来可以从鼻孔里喷火：“你妈的，你最好不是刚从从克林特小儿子的学校开放日上回来。如果我不得不接管你这一路上的每一道监控系统，那绝对是你的错。”  
_弗瑞_耸耸肩。_他_仰头扭一下脖子，数道深刻的纹路自_他_的下巴与额头浮现出来。_他_的耳朵变尖，眉毛消失，绿色浮现在他的皮肤上，黑色粒子从他的贴身衣着表面沁出，构成一件厚实的短袍。“一个助兴的玩笑而已。”变回原来面貌的斯库鲁人摊开手，“五年前你都没那么古板呢。危机解决，你的朋友我死而复生，这还不值得你高兴一小会儿？”  
“没那心情。做了五年灰，看你现在变形倒还挺溜，等会儿让你耍下老本行你可没有拒绝我的借口。”弗瑞用指头戳了戳外星人的胸口，直截了当地要求。  
塔罗斯无奈地摇头，好似蜥蜴的黑眼睛盯着这地球人。“所以你叫我来帮忙就是为了这个？我一路上倒想了咱们叙旧该从哪里开始。疯狂泰坦死了，全斯库鲁星系都在庆贺，连你们的星球也不例外。你现在是自由身，还不能给自己批个带薪长假？”  
“别忘了，你是你们种族的领袖。而神盾局负责守望这座城市的阴影。”独眼说道。“这只是一次建立在你我人情上的委托，对斯库鲁族群我给不了什么益处。如果不乐意你也大可走人了之。”  
“心里很烦，哼嗯？尼古拉斯——”  
“——别那么叫我。——”  
塔罗斯察觉到电梯甚至还没有动，于是回过身敲了一下 22 层的按钮。此时弗瑞的态度似乎松动了一些。“可不是每个人都能哼着百事可乐的沙滩广告主题曲进我的办公室。”他说，“上个世纪初地球的电梯里还会放音乐。要是我当这部电梯的操作员，现在它准在放_裸体歌舞第一号_。”  
“噢……”斯库鲁战士意味深长地看向老朋友。“你知道我近来也会看你们地球人编写的新闻吗？那些印在木浆所制成的薄页上的文字。当年你把我们的闯入改写成了一群暴走族的意外，我本考虑着上面不会有多少有用的消息。不过阔别你的母星十余年，你所提供的档案又包括了过多没有开放给外星人阅读的内容，我只不过想试图了解这儿的地球人在看什么。于是现在我刚好有了一个推测。这和复仇者有关，是不是？”  
“假如接下来我要让你接触的东西与复仇者相关，你是不是就会觉得这验证了你的猜想。”弗瑞抱起双臂。  
“不是吗？我知道你一手招募和创建了复联，但我和他们之间毕竟没有多少交集，只能揣测你与联盟两者的联系依旧紧密。你最喜欢用的那个词是怎么说来着的，区隔管理（compartmentalization）？这就是你们和我们对彼此所遵守的共处原则。不过出于个人意愿，我更想把这次当成一个私人聚会。我不认为像你这样的人会让那种情绪均匀地平摊到自己身上，但也不能说这会毫无影响。假若是放在以往，我会猜你这是故意展露情绪让我好卖个人情给你，不过你应当了解我们变形者察言观色的能力。”  
弗瑞用仅剩的眼睛望了一眼外星人绿色的脸孔。“到了。”他说，踏着电梯悦耳的指示音走出了电梯。塔罗斯紧随其后，经过一个宽敞的转角后走近了一间用毛玻璃隔阻视野的房间。弗瑞摘了眼罩，上前任机器扫描他的那只盲眼。  
门打开了。独眼探员急不可耐地步入办公室，室内的灯光伴着他们的脚步声自动点亮。塔罗斯这时才看见桌上放置的一台无人机、一只无线耳机。还有一副眼镜，镜脚张开立在桌面，它的周围杂乱地放置着两张图纸和各式工具，显然在外星人来到之前神盾已经做了很多尝试。弗瑞打开了投影，花了一小段时间察看内部通讯的新消息，紧接着吐出一口气。“请。”他做了个手势，示意斯库鲁人上前。  
“什么。”塔罗斯问，“看样子你又把我当成了什么破解登录权限的捷径吧。你想让我变成谁？女特工，还是你的那个顾问？”  
尼克用两个指头捏住横梁，小心的将眼镜从桌面上拿起，轻吹了一口气指望扫落上面沾染的极少量灰尘。“这是斯塔克的。如果你不介意多尝试几次的话，可以从他本人开始试验。”  
“你的意思是神盾已经遇到一些挫折。”斯库鲁人没有伸手，先发问。  
弗瑞点头。“可以这么说。至少我不认为你能用斯塔克的生物信息成功登录。”说话者伸长了手臂，于是塔罗斯还是顺应地接下了眼镜，但他依旧有些疑问，便在打开眼镜架时再次抛出问题：“你为什么会这么认为？先让我问问你，你不是通过那些有违地球人道德的手段强占了你自己顾问的私人财产吧？”  
“我和他之间就这副眼镜存在口头上的借出约定。当然到现在这时候，你的指控也同样能成立，不过你要不愿意，我也不会谈条件。反正这是一次私人间的非正式会面，对吗？”弗瑞偏过视线。  
塔罗斯了然地点头。他闭上眼开始改变自己的体征，不到半分钟时间，一个活生生的托尼·斯塔克便再现于弗瑞的眼前。弗瑞低着头抬眼观察着这个过程，目光在那张熟悉的脸上徘徊了一秒。随后他转头看向虚拟投影，提示道：“好了_托尼_，你该说‘EDITH’了。”  
斯库鲁人照办。  
“前管理员当前权限已被封锁。”女声警告道。塔罗斯透过镜片请教性地望着弗瑞，对方便解释：“这副眼镜与斯塔克的全球安防系统相联通。神盾从 SI 获取了近期的几篇日志，显示钢铁侠在生命的最后时刻运行了一份全新的协议。而那个协议的结果正如阁下现在所看到的那样，他转移了自己的权限。”  
“给谁？他的儿子么？”塔罗斯立即问道。  
弗瑞否认。“斯塔克只有一个女儿。如果是你的话，塔罗斯，你会让你的女儿承接自己的衣钵吗？”  
“若你指的是复兴斯库鲁族，我毫无疑问会这么做。无论是男孩或者女孩，他们都必须成长为战士。这难道是又一个斯库鲁和地球文明之间的差异？”塔罗斯的长指甲敲打着桌子。  
“并非如此。或许只是和平这个假设对一个依旧漂泊的种族来说仍遥不可及。倘若平静的未来是可期的，这群超英——除了阿斯加德的编外人员——多半会希望自己的下一代，以及所有的晚辈成长于泰平安稳的时代，不用为纷争而流血。尽管这也不意味着放弃忧患意识。在战后的武器商世家成长起来的斯塔克无疑会是其中的典范。他会为他的家人留下一两件足以自卫的武器，但不是这个——不是一个将他自己都压到夜不能寐的重担。”  
塔罗斯听了他的话后指出：“你已有猜测。”  
“‘欲戴王冠，必承其重’。试试这个。”弗瑞将手中悬浮的投影窗口推向对方。那其中显示了一张男孩的动态照片。斯库鲁人粗略地扫了一眼。他的身体开始变矮，四肢变得纤细，头顶生出黑色短发。“EDITH。”塔罗斯用那正处于青春期的少年人嗓音将激活词说出口。  
_视网膜和生物特征扫描已认证_。  
镜片正中央突然逐字弹出一行短句，它们套用的是一套独特的无衬线字体。“嗨，彼特。”那个女声再次发声时语调中的机械感突然消失了。“我是 Edith。”  
“我觉得这么做似乎已经跨越你们地球道德标准中对于无害的定义了。”塔罗斯望着镜片中跳动的光标如此向着老朋友小声说道。  
弗瑞将双手搭在台面上。“斯塔克确实没料到我有这一手，否则他绝对不会将此生最大心血拱手让给最令他不爽、劣迹斑斑的特工头子。不过我也没打算像往常那般行事，只是必须验证一个猜想：这眼镜上所搭载的系统究竟有什么用途。斯塔克亲口对我说它只能用来操控无人机——光是无人机已经具有相当多样的用处，可那还不足以说明为什么所有暗中与超英敌对者都对它感兴趣。有人用自制的微型无人机组成一套戏班子想从我这儿套话；与红房子存有一线关系的组织在前神盾探员的一间安全屋内放置了传感器；面具夫人、金并、其他与罗曼诺夫同一批培养出的黑寡妇为首的红房子分别在曼哈顿、地狱厨房、基辅分头高调行事，使超英分身乏术，而一笔来自拉托维尼亚的巨额资金为以上全部势力提供驱动力。”他的目光扫过眼前的无人机和伪装成蓝牙耳机的装置，然后再度看向对方鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“你能做到什么？”于是塔罗斯对着眼镜内置 AI 问道。  
“我是托尼·斯塔克的增强现实安全和防御系统，你可以借由我访问斯塔克全球安全网络，包括多颗防御卫星，以及所有主要电信网络的后门。”女声如实答道。  
“宾果。”斯库鲁指了一下弗瑞，“倒真给你猜对了。那么你打算怎么办。”  
弗瑞走开一段距离，在侧面的沙发上坐了下来。“你在等我告诉你我打算将它据为己有么？有了天剑计划，我已经不需要这样的玩具了。斯塔克认为如果这个秘密最后被留在我的手里，应该由我毁了它。但我不这么认为，既然他将眼镜托付与别人使之免于基地遭受的破坏，并进一步执行了转移权限的协议，那么他心里对于这套系统必定有着另外的打算，无非是出于对立场的考量不能将其告知我。你不觉得把这件秘密交到正确的人手里，会是令所有人乐见的选择吗。”  
“如果是别人的提议，我当拍手称快。可提出者换成你，情形就不同了，”塔罗斯缓缓地说，“你是在想如何利用这个年轻人。就算不是如此，以他这个年纪，在你们的文化里他也还是应当受保护的青年人罢了。他还没有准备好。”  
“也就是说你主张让被指定的这个人保持无知。或许在斯库鲁这能行得通。然而一旦这位帕克先生被对方发觉掌握着全球安全系统的权限，即便矢口否认自己知情也难以让他脱离险境，事先干预和亡羊补牢，我猜你会权衡利弊。何况他并非普通人，对于一个有能力的年轻人来说，只要发觉肩头的责任可以由别人分担了去，那他永远都不可能_做好准备_。”  
“你在试图说服我。”塔罗斯远远望着对方，敏锐地说道，“那很有效，也非常有煽动力。然而弗瑞，这里面究竟有多少是斯塔克的想法——又有多少，仅仅存在于你的阐述之中？”  
“那些人心中的秘密已经永远地埋葬于土中。你不用在乎我的误读，但任何出自他人之口的诠释对这些离开的人来说是同等的无关紧要，无损于、也不会增添他们的功成。我所关心的，仅仅是这些秘密的下沉不应为世人所知晓。”  
“我绝不会这么思考问题。兴许是因为我永远都不会站到你所位于的立场上。”塔罗斯说。“或许我不该再打扰你了。”  
弗瑞将身侧散落在沙发上的资料整理了一番，再说道，“事实上我没指望你在这件事上和我站一队，这对你们来说也不存在任何利害方面的影响。只要帕克保证权限始终在他手中不移交给其他人，那么对方至少也得保证他的人身安全。而且我打算亲自上阵，就带我这次授勋的那支小队，给他们的无人机绑定神盾的定位再放生回去，然后前往假希尔所说的墨西哥，按照他们的剧本陪他们演一场，直到那些人把招数用尽为止。只不过其他的事就得暂时搁置了。”  
长久的沉默之后。  
“……你指的是——”  
“也就是天剑局。抱歉，那可能意味着你和族人团聚的时间还需向后推迟。”尼克难得诚恳地说。  
“噢。”塔罗斯将眼镜摘下来顿了顿。“事关我等种族，这我倒是乐意效劳。”在短暂的思忖之后，他这么主动建议道。  
弗瑞起身转向他。“那你倒是帮了我一个大忙。算上卡罗尔和你们斯库鲁的协助，按地球历来算天剑计划的基地本年内就可以竣工……”  
塔罗斯眨眨眼睛。“你说什……”  
“我是说，惊奇队——”  
“提都别跟我提那个名字。”塔罗斯将眼镜往桌上一放，原因不明地战栗着，“就现在，跟我说说你的那个帕克先生。”


End file.
